


囚徒

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 超人和蝙蝠侠被困在了一个梦里，他们在寻找醒来的方法时迷失了方向。





	囚徒

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU，亨超本蝙；盗梦空间背景；二人在BVS之前就已交战并相识相恋，本文的故事发生在BVS对战毁灭日之后；因情节需要对盗梦电影原本的设定进行了一些更改，具体改动注在文末，请勿在细节上较真。

橙红色，漫天遍野都是橙红色。

大雨中充斥着水泥残渣和砖石碎屑组成的尘霾，肆意生长的火焰扑向了哥谭港雾气弥漫的夜空。

他推开身边穿着暗色斗篷的男人，夺下了对方手中泛着莹莹绿光的长矛。在猛烈的眩晕与刺痛中，他勉力维持着飞行的状态，将氪石制成的利器送进了毁灭日的心脏。畸形的丑陋怪物发出了一种刺耳的、不和谐的嘶吼，形状怪异的骨刺在它的手臂上不断延伸，穿透了猩红色的披风，穿透了深蓝色的制服，穿透了他的胸膛……

“不——”

声嘶力竭的呼喊回荡在他耳边，久久都没有散去。

 

克拉克是被咖啡机定时启动的声音吵醒的。机械运转的电子音在料理台上响起，优质咖啡豆酸涩又带着点香甜的气息从厨房绕进卧室，一路钻入氪星人的鼻腔，带他逃离了那个不太愉快的梦境。

克拉克睁开双眼，小心翼翼地伸了个懒腰。距他们解决掉毁灭日已经一月有余，他的睡眠质量一直不太好，即使依靠着布鲁斯给他的安神饮料，也时不时地还会梦见那天晚上与怪物之间激烈的战斗，曾经被毁灭日贯穿的胸口在这时总会隐隐作痛。他有些不情愿地支起身来，看向身边躺着的英俊男子。布鲁斯的侧脸隐藏在窗帘投下的阴影里，看起来似乎并没有要转醒的迹象，但他逐渐加速的心跳和翕动的睫毛出卖了他。

“别装了，我知道你醒了。”

克拉克俯下身去，在恋人的面颊上落下轻轻一吻，“起来吧，你今天还有董事会的人要见呢。”

布鲁斯挑起了嘴角，无辜地眨了眨眼，继而在被子里笑出了声。他蜜糖色的眼睛里写满了欣喜、渴望与炙热的爱恋，让克拉克觉得心里发毛。他们又不是当初热恋期的小朋友了，近来布鲁斯的表现有些异样的反常，克拉克总觉得他似乎是有什么事情在瞒着自己。

该不会是在策划求婚之类的吧？

克拉克有些犹疑地猜测着，这不太符合布鲁斯的行事风格。他又亲了亲布鲁斯的嘴角，强行把对方从被窝里拽了出来。

 

自从克拉克在与毁灭日的一战中负伤之后，任性的哥谭公子哥就无视了他的劝阻，坚持要搬到记者先生在大都会的小公寓里与他同住，并美其名曰“照顾伤员”。阿尔弗雷德告了长假回英国探望旧友，要到新年之后才会回来。于是，连早餐都不会做的富家少爷便更加心安理得地赖在这儿不肯走，甚至还过上了用蝙蝠机充当日常交通工具的生活。

到底是谁在照顾谁啊……克拉克兀自笑了笑，脱下围裙，把煎蛋和香肠端上了餐桌。

“早餐好了，快过来。”他冲着卧室的方向喊道。

布鲁斯穿着克拉克的旧睡袍，趿拉着拖鞋，睡眼惺忪地走进了厨房。他从料理台上端起咖啡，用一个单手的拥抱把克拉克困在了橱柜的拐角处，并送上了一个忘情的深吻。克拉克不得不在对方试图用窒息谋杀自己之前把他推开。

“别闹了，布鲁斯，”克拉克把男友按进了椅子里，“你想练习接吻我们晚上有的是时间。”

布鲁斯还保持着仰头的姿势，恋恋不舍地啄了啄克拉克的嘴唇，“那可不行，”他调皮地挤了挤眼睛，“一分一秒都很珍贵。”

他们交换了一些不太重要的八卦，主要围绕着蝙蝠侠混乱无比的夜巡见闻，并照例对蝙蝠机降落在普通公寓楼楼顶会不会被人发现产生了一点争执。又讨论了一番如何安排日期逐渐临近的圣诞节，这还是他们自认识以来头一次留在大都会度过这个重要的节日。

“我得去弄颗小一点的树……”克拉克转动着脖子，认真地打量了一遍自己公寓的客厅，“再去买点新的装饰品，去年的那些好像让我给扔了。”

布鲁斯看起来兴致不高，他象征性地举了举杯子，意思大概是随克拉克喜欢。

“好吧，那我们晚上见？”

“晚上见。”布鲁斯在门廊处又给了克拉克一个拥抱，用鬓角的碎发蹭了蹭他的脖颈。

克拉克拍了拍男友的背，拎上单肩包和围巾出了门。转身关门的时候，他恰巧瞥见布鲁斯神态疲惫地揉了揉眉心。

 

12月的大都会迎来了罕见的雨季。淅淅沥沥的小雨将将能打湿地板，并不影响人们的出行。可这沉闷的小雨已经持续了好几周，从布鲁斯搬过来跟他一起住开始似乎就没有停过，着实有些恼人。绵密的雨云将早晨的阳光遮了个严实，空气中飘散着一种雨后尘土特有的味道。克拉克望着身边熙熙攘攘的人群踌躇了一会儿，放弃了飞上云层晒晒太阳的念头。大抵是他的心理作用，他的胸口还在隐隐作痛，但这并不是他目前最担心的问题。

克拉克在路上大步走着，转头才发现自己刚刚经过了与佐德交战后修建的纪念广场，恰好能看见那座被毁灭日打得只剩下了一半的超人雕像。地上的碎石早就被清理走了，但市政府好像并没有要重建它的意思。毁灭日就像一颗投入深潭的小石子，在激起了最初的几圈涟漪之后就再没了声响，整个大都会最近都平静得有些过头了。

这本来是好事，但与大都会隔着一道海湾的哥谭反而躁动了起来。克拉克难说这到底是巧合还是某种奇特的蝴蝶效应。虽然布鲁斯每天夜巡归来的时间都不算太过分，但这一个多月里，克拉克还是能察觉到他的恋人正以肉眼可见的速度变得疲惫而衰老。

“有心事？”露易丝敲了敲他的桌板，用一种带着好奇的目光审视着他，“是不是关于我们那位黑漆漆的朋友的？”

克拉克把橄榄球赛的稿子关掉，小声地叹了口气。“是啊，你看看——”他把几则打印出来的新闻在桌子上摊开，“哥谭的这帮罪犯们一个个都像嗑了兴奋剂似的，阿尔弗雷德也不在，我觉得他肯定吃不消。”

“没这么严重吧，他可比你老道得多，二十年的单打独斗他都挺过来了……再说了，不是还有你呢吗？”

“我倒是想帮他来着，但他偏偏就是不让我插手……”克拉克抬头，给了露易丝一个无奈的眼神，“我们已经为这事吵过至少三四回了，他就是不肯放弃他对哥谭那奇怪的占有欲是不是？”

“那你的机会来了。”露易丝朝克拉克身后努了努嘴。

克拉克的工位后面挂了台电视，他转过身去，瞧见画面的右半边写着大大的“突发新闻”，底部的滚动栏里闪烁着“哥谭市阿卡姆疗养院发生大规模越狱，多名罪犯出逃”的字样。他又转过头来，抻着脖子瞅了瞅正在办公室里奋笔疾书的佩里。

“放心去吧，我给你打掩护。”露易丝心领神会，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀。

克拉克冲女同事笑了笑，迅速地滑出工位，奔向了走廊尽头的杂物间。

 

布鲁斯此刻大概正在跟董事会那些难缠的老头们进行唇枪舌战，无暇分神。不过就算他真的有这个空闲，蝙蝠侠也不会轻易在白天出现。说来也是巧，哥谭的罪犯们大多对夜幕情有独钟，鲜少有人会选择在上午10点钟制造一起如此规模的骚乱。

这下你找不到什么理由阻止我插手了吧？克拉克得意地想。

阿卡姆的这些病患们都是蝙蝠侠的老对手了，就连超人都对他们的资料烂熟于心。他漂浮在哥谭上空，在并不嘈杂的雨声中分辨着那些不怀好意的声音和心跳。这不算很难，那些精神不太正常的犯人们在离开阿卡姆疗养院之后并没有分头行动，而是齐齐南下，涌入了哥谭的市中心。克拉克没有花费多少功夫就把他们又一起打包扔了回去，他们甚至都没怎么反抗，这让超人感觉到不太对劲。

“怎么总是你！”哈莉·奎因瞪着眼睛，生气地冲克拉克吐了吐舌头，“为什么你总要插手我们和小蝙蝠之间的事情！我讨厌你！”

“你们去市中心打算做什么？”克拉克问，无视了“小蝙蝠”这个令人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的称呼。

“当然是去抓小蝙蝠呀！”金发的女子兴奋地宣布着，“我知道小蝙蝠今天早上开着飞机从大都会回来了，我还以为他永远抛下我们走了呢！”

克拉克皱起了眉头，哈莉·奎因是怎么知道这些的……他又有些犹豫地追问：“你们知道蝙蝠侠在哪？”

哈莉挑起了眉毛，有些不可思议地看向克拉克，“就在韦恩塔里啊！”她提高了音量，声音尖得吓人，“他今天有董事会议要参加，你知道的，不是吗？”

一股危机感窜上了克拉克的后背，这情况不太妙……

“你——知道他的身份？”克拉克特意压低了声音。

“那还用说！”哈莉也学着克拉克的样子降低了音量，神情理所当然地点了点头。

克拉克拎起对方囚服的衣领，换上了一种带着威胁的口吻：“你为什么会知道！谁告诉你的！”

金发女子疑惑地眨了眨眼，摆出了一副无辜的表情。“大家都知道呀……你随便挑个人问问——”哈莉用下巴指了指她身后被捆成一团的人群，“所有人都知道的呀！”她笃定地说着。

 

克拉克黑着脸飞离了阿卡姆疗养院的大门，降落在了韦恩塔的顶端。他焦急地呼叫了布鲁斯，把哈莉的话原原本本地复述了一遍。蝙蝠侠对自己的秘密身份一向十分慎重，克拉克非常担忧像哈莉·奎因那样的疯女人会拿这个秘密做什么文章。

“没什么好担心的，克拉克，”布鲁斯的声音却平静得出奇，“她和小丑早就知道我的身份，我们彼此已经心照不宣很久了。”

“早就？有多早？”克拉克有些不高兴地拔高了声音，“看看卢瑟是怎么对我妈妈的，你竟然觉得这没什么好担心的？”

通讯器的另一端又沉默了一会儿，克拉克能听见他喘了几声粗气。

“大约10年前他们就知道了，蝙蝠侠的面具下是谁对他们来说其实无关紧要……况且，在这世界上我除了你了无牵挂，克拉克，”布鲁斯轻叹了一声，“还是你觉得他们能拿超人怎么样？”

“万一他们有氪石呢……”克拉克没好气地反驳，同时又感觉胸口隐隐作痛。

“最后一块氪石在解决毁灭日的时候就用掉了，放轻松，亲爱的。我不会让你出事的，我保证。”

他们又争执了几句才挂断。克拉克关掉通讯器，心不在焉地返回了大都会。今天的一切都有种诡异的不和谐感，但问题出在哪克拉克又答不上来。他坐回到自己的工位上，定了定心神，打算趁佩里冲他大喊大叫之前把球赛的稿子写完。

“肯特！”

天不遂人愿，佩里瞧见他的身影，从办公室里气势汹汹地冲了出来。

“我要的稿子呢？”他的上司拎着一张底版，用手指敲着上面本应是球赛报道的空白处，“别想拿拯救世界当借口，下次哥谭再有情况，打电话叫你男朋友去管——”佩里做了个噤声的手势，阻止了克拉克开口，“再让我看见你在上班时间，穿着那身傻不愣登的红披风四处晃荡，你就永远写体育版吧！”

佩里说完，又大步地飞奔回了办公室，只留下克拉克一个人惊愕地冻在了原地。露易丝不好意思地摊了摊手，从嘴角冲他挤了个难看的微笑——

“抱歉啦，小镇男孩儿，你在阿卡姆门口上电视了，我想瞒也瞒不住了……”

“别听佩里的，克拉克，”珍妮从工位里探出头来，“我觉得你的制服还有红披风帅呆了，至少比你男朋友那身黑漆漆的强多了。”

克拉克呆愣地坐在工位里，他思索了一会儿，似乎有了主意。超人再一次离开了星球日报大楼，飞向天际，这一次直直地冲出了大气层。橙色的恒星就在远处安静地燃烧着，但氪星人什么也感受不到。他又飞速地返回了水蓝色的星球，陆地近在咫尺，城市的边界在他眼里模糊又扭曲，整块大洲上除了哥谭与大都会空无一物……

“我们有麻烦了。”克拉克冷静地呼叫了布鲁斯。

 

 

“我们在梦里？”布鲁斯倚在沙发上，皱起了眉毛，盯着克拉克，“何以见得？”

“城市的边界是扭曲的，太阳没有温度，你能想象吗，整块北美大陆上只有哥谭和大都会两座城市？阿卡姆疗养院里的那些罪犯们知道你的身份，而我所有的同事都知道我是超人——”说到这儿，克拉克自嘲般地笑了笑，“但尽管如此，佩里仍然觉得写橄榄球赛更重要……他们应该都是我们俩的潜意识，我可以确定这一点。”

克拉克突然又想到了什么，也开始盯着布鲁斯猛看，“你该不会也是我的潜意识吧？”他有些犹豫，“应该不会吧，否则筑梦的人干嘛要费劲弄出一座哥谭城来……”

“我不是你的潜意识，克拉克。”布鲁斯语气笃定地说。

“怎么证明？”

“你想怎么证明？”

“说点我不知道的东西？”

“虽然你撞坏了我的蝙蝠车，但我依然对你一见钟情。”布鲁斯语调轻快地说。

克拉克不自觉地勾起了嘴角，但还是坚持道：“这我早就知道了，再说点别的。”

“那……”布鲁斯有些为难地挠了挠鼻尖，“这可不是抱怨，但你煎的香肠真的不好吃，这算吗？”

克拉克的脸瞬间拉得老长……

“当然了，我是说和阿尔弗雷德的手艺比。”布鲁斯连忙补充。

“这话可真伤人，布鲁斯·韦恩。”黑发的年轻人撇了撇嘴，接着翻了个白眼，嘟囔道：“好吧，我相信你不是我的潜意识了。”

“对了，图腾！”克拉克又提醒布鲁斯，“看看你的图腾就能确定了。”

布鲁斯从善如流，从口袋里摸出了一个小玩意儿。他盯着手心瞧了一会儿，看起来若有所思。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯肯定地下了结论：“我们的确是在别人的梦中，我的图腾有问题。”

克拉克烦躁地揉了揉头发，倚着靠垫出神。

“我们得想办法醒过来。”克拉克说，“怎么才能醒过来？你和稻草人——你被克莱恩困住的那次是怎么醒过来的？”

克拉克回想起两年前，布鲁斯曾经中过稻草人的陷阱，同样也是陷入了梦境。克莱恩是个技艺高超的筑梦师，但布鲁斯比他更出色。那次意外以后布鲁斯也帮克拉克做了一些防御盗梦者入侵的训练，但考虑到超人特殊的体质，克拉克没太把这件事放在心上。

布鲁斯皱着眉头，神情有些复杂，“我朝自己的脑袋开了一枪。”

“意思是我们得……自杀？就这么简单？”克拉克直起身来，看起来跃跃欲试，但很快他又瘫坐回去，“可我得上哪才能找到氪石啊……”

“没那么简单。”布鲁斯开始和他解释那些过去他没放在心上的要点，“通过梦境共享仪器进入梦境必须要有镇静药剂的辅助，还得给梦境设定一个结束的时间，时间一到我们自然就能醒过来。如果想要提前醒来就必须在梦里死亡，但是——”布鲁斯顿了顿，似乎在选择合适的措辞，“如果镇静药剂的效果太好，在梦里死亡就有极大可能会落入limbo……”

“limbo？”

“梦的边缘、本质，虚无之地，随你怎么叫它，那儿什么都没有，你可能在里面过上亿万年也不一定能从中醒过来……”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“我只有一个老朋友到过那儿，但他不愿意多说，我们不能冒这个险。”

两个人都沉默了一会儿，克拉克对盗梦的知识了解不够多，在这档口感到十分的无力。

“你是什么时候开始察觉不对劲的？”布鲁斯突然问。

“今天早晨，我也说不上来具体哪里不对，但一醒来就感觉四处都充斥着莫名的怪异感。”克拉克回答说，“这意味着我们已经进入梦境一天了吗？我一点印象也没有了。如果我之前听你的也去做个图腾就好了，这样没准能早点发现……我还以为地球上不会有镇静剂对我有用呢。”

“别那么自信，”布鲁斯往克拉克的方向挪了挪，跟他肩膀贴肩膀，“据我所知还是有好几种药物能放倒你的。”

克拉克还想问问是哪几种，但布鲁斯已经开始了下一个话题。

“梦中的时间和现实世界时间流逝的速度不一样，梦里要慢得多，非要换算成比例的话——大概是20比1。”布鲁斯解释说。

“那我们现在怎么办？干等着？”克拉克问。

“等待是最好的选择，梦境共享系统使用的药剂不能中途添加，一旦计时结束我们必定会醒过来，但是——”

“但是什么？”

“既然我们都是被入侵的目标，那建造梦境的人又在哪里呢？”

克拉克思索了一会儿，开始回想两年前布鲁斯和克莱恩的那次交锋。“我记得你和我说过，目标的潜意识会攻击梦境的主人？”

“没错，我们的潜意识会察觉到梦境主人的存在，梦境的主人对这个世界改动越大，我们潜意识的映射就有更大的几率去攻击他。”布鲁斯赞赏地看了他一眼，继续说：“我们都受过防御盗梦的训练，按理说，梦境的主人应该很快就会被我们的潜意识映射攻击，从而引起骚动才对……”

“我什么都没听到。”克拉克耸了耸肩。

“不过也不排除对方技艺精湛，掌握了绝佳的躲避路线。”

“我明白了，”克拉克点了点头，“既然我们已经察觉到了自己身处梦中，那我们潜意识的映射应该会更具攻击性，对吧？”

“没错，所以我们的最优解是把这个建造梦境的人揪出来，”布鲁斯说着掰了掰手指，冲克拉克眨了一下眼睛，“剩下的就交给蝙蝠侠这个审讯大师吧。”

 

克拉克在接下来的三天里都翘了班。反正他现在是在做梦，也就没有主动去听佩里大发雷霆的必要了。布鲁斯回到了哥谭寻找更多的线索，而他坚持每日在大都会四处游走，希望能听到一些不一样的声音，但基本一无所获。这个城市依旧平静得有些过分，所有人都在设定好的程序上奔走，克拉克没能从中找到任何可疑的蛛丝马迹。

大都会的雨还是没有停，几天以来更是有越来越猛的趋势。克拉克回到他的公寓，捋了一把额前还在滴水的头发，感到心中有股说不出的烦闷。三天过去了，按照梦中时间流逝的计算方式，从他们发现自己身处梦中起，现实世界中至少已经过去了5个小时，而他尚未回忆起自己究竟是怎么被人钻了空子，从而陷入梦境中的。

看看毁灭日吧，5个小时已经足够世界完蛋一次了。他越这么想，就越发地感到焦虑，一个多月前被毁灭日捅了个对穿的胸口也更加频繁地刺痛起来。

“还在疼？”布鲁斯一只手抚摸着克拉克的胸口，另一只手揽着恋人的脖颈，让后者靠在了自己的肩上。

“嗯。”克拉克没有否认，“这两天越来越厉害了，也许是我的心理作用吧，伤口是肯定早就好了。”

布鲁斯低头吻了吻恋人胸前原本会留下一个巨大伤疤的地方，他的嘴唇还能感受到温热的肌肤带着心脏的颤动。

“我去给你热杯牛奶。”布鲁斯说着就要翻身下床。

“别走。”克拉克用力地揽住了恋人的腰腹，“留在这儿。”

两个人孤单地依偎在卧室的床上，整个世界只剩下窗外的大雨还在和他们作伴。

 

令人束手无策的情况在第四天有了转机。

大都会依旧阴雨连绵，透着一股悲郁的苍凉。但原本平静得过分的城市有了一丝波澜，有些地方开始出现小规模的冲突和骚乱，这意味着他们离找出梦境建造者的目标又近了一步。克拉克欣喜地向布鲁斯传达了这个消息，后者表示哥谭也是如此，并叮嘱他不要轻举妄动，静待黑手出现即可。

克拉克开始了24小时不睡觉的盯梢生活。冲突和骚乱在不断升级，克拉认为他们已经离答案很近了，不愿意因为无谓的休憩而错失找到筑梦师的机会。布鲁斯对他的做法意见颇大，但又拿他没办法。毕竟氪星人本来也不太需要睡眠，他们又是在梦里，身体几乎不会感到疲倦。

“你才应该去休息，布鲁斯。”克拉克笑着劝他，“等我们醒过来估计还有场硬仗要打，希望你到时候可别腿麻。”

他年长的恋人看起来有些踟蹰，但最终还是没说什么，兀自闭目养神去了。

 

第七天晚上，克拉克在街上找到了一个他十分熟悉的身影。盖过耳朵的红色卷发，瘦削的面颊，双眼里带着自傲，还夹杂着一些疯狂。他穿着一身绿紫相间的铠甲，正沿着主干道向东走去。

“是卢瑟。”

克拉克在通讯器里跟布鲁斯交待着，“他……穿着一身很难看的铠甲，不知道有什么作用。”

“待在原地别动，我在路上，马上到。”布鲁斯回复他说，“卢瑟很可能会用氪石，让我来跟他交手。”

“我自己就能解决他。”克拉克关掉了通讯，从高空降落到了街道上。他一回想起卢瑟绑架玛莎的行径就怒火中烧，深深地感叹着这种小人为何能如此阴魂不散。

隔着十几英尺，卢瑟停了下来。

“晚上好，卡尔-艾尔，雨还挺大的，是吧？”

“你现在应该待在监狱里。”

“哈！我觉得也是，我猜你看到我还逍遥法外一定挺失望的，对不对？”红发男子挑衅般地冲克拉克笑了笑。

“你想做什么？”

克拉克往前走了两步，卢瑟站在原地没动。

“有趣的问题，我想做什么？呃，其实我最近刚刚决定跟你站在同一条战线上，我是来请求合作的。”

克拉克冷哼了一声，没有理他。

“啊！好吧，考虑到我们有些小小误会的过去，我可以先展示一下我的诚意，比如——”卢瑟抬手指了指天空，又摆出了一个十分令人不愉快的微笑，“先帮你解决一些外来的小问题。”

蝙蝠机此时恰好冲破雨幕，驶进了克拉克的视线。卢瑟穿着铠甲一跃而起，径直穿透了蝙蝠机一侧的机翼，又徒手把机翼下的引擎拆成了碎片。漆黑硕大的机体倾斜着撞向了一旁的建筑，燃起了巨大的火花。一个矫健的身影从火焰中飞跃而出，沿着建筑外墙滑行，展开的黑色披风在雨中飒飒作响。

克拉克看到布鲁斯安全落地后才冲上前去，他只花了6秒钟就让卢瑟的铠甲完全解体。也许他下手是有些重了，卢瑟晕了过去，完全不省人事。

“我要把他带到阿卡姆去，我需要那儿的设备。”布鲁斯拎着卢瑟的衣领把他扔上了克拉克刚刚抢救出来的蝙蝠车。

“好，我在家里等你。”克拉克没再说什么，转身飞进了漆黑的夜幕里。

 

克拉克回到了他的公寓。他花了些时间换掉湿透了的制服，又泡了个惬意的热水澡。等他把头发吹干，又给灶上的炖牛肉添了三次水的时候，蝙蝠机引擎的轰鸣声才再次出现在了附近。

“怎么样？”

克拉克接过带着水滴的面罩和披风，递给布鲁斯一条干毛巾和一件浴袍。

“他什么也不肯说——我不敢贸然对他动手，如果卢瑟死了，落入limbo，那我们就都有大麻烦了。”布鲁斯拿毛巾胡乱地擦了一把脸，把脱下来的制服扔在了门廊上。“不过我猜我们离预定结束的时间已经不远了，也许我们可以继续等下去……”

克拉克皱着眉头盯着他看了看，好像打算说点什么，旋即又轻吐了一口气，换回了平日里轻松乐观的神情。“好吧，那先吃饭吧。”他转身回到了厨房，把勺子和叉子摆上了餐桌。

布鲁斯站在门口犹豫了一会儿，还是穿上浴袍坐在了餐桌前。克拉克没再多问卢瑟的事，他把炖肉盛了出来，在布鲁斯面前放好，随即回到了自己的椅子里，整个公寓中只剩下叉子和碟子碰撞的声音还在回荡着。

布鲁斯几次想要开口再说点什么，但克拉克头也不抬，一直专心致志地对付着眼前的牛肉。

布鲁斯有些不安地动了动膝盖，“克拉克？”他轻唤了一声恋人的名字。

“一个梦境要有多少细节才能让人相信自己身处现实？”克拉克还盯着眼前的碟子，却突然问了这么一句。

“什么？”布鲁斯发出了一声不确定的疑问。

“我们做梦的时候总感觉很真实，对吧？所以我在想，一个梦境要有多少细节才能让人相信自己身处现实？”

克拉克抬起头来，布鲁斯正撞上对方那失望透顶的眼神。年长的哥谭人放下叉子，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，又喝了一口红酒。他看上去像是在思考答案，但迟迟没有作出回答。

停滞的空气在小小的厨房上空逐渐凝结，令人窒息的沉默在两人之间来回地传递着，似乎一定要等先沉不住气的那个人开口。

克拉克也放下了叉子，端起了酒杯。他盯着布鲁斯叹了一口气，“你就是不愿意做先认输的那一个是不是？你不问问我是怎么知道的吗？”

“我承认我的破绽实在是太多了。”布鲁斯晃着杯子里的酒，疲倦的脸上写满了不服气与不甘心，“我没想到你会遇上卢瑟，要不是他——”

“要不是他你觉得你还能再坚持多久？”克拉克出声打断了他，“多层梦境就算对你来说也太勉强了！”他用手指敲击着高脚杯的底托，“每天睡前的安神饮料，冬季本应干燥晴朗的大都会在下了一整个月的雨——我早该察觉到不对劲的，布鲁斯，我早就应该……”

克拉克把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽。

“一看到卢瑟我就全明白了，映射们针对外来者的反击早就已经开始，可都被蝙蝠侠解决了。你不愿意让我插手你的夜巡，不过是因为你不想在我这个潜意识的主人面前露馅罢了……阿卡姆的那些犯人们都是我的潜意识，不是你的，所以他们才会越狱去韦恩塔找你，而他们竟然都被我拦下了……”克拉克无奈地感叹道：“你的破绽早有征兆，蝙蝠侠的洞察力比超人厉害得多，如果你不是梦境的主人，肯定早就能通过图腾发现这些异常了。”

“其实我怀疑过你，布鲁斯，在最开始的时候。只是——”克拉克顿了顿，“只是我想不明白，为什么你要把我掌握在你的梦境里，这说不通……”

“现在，我想明白了。”

克拉克把手放在胸前，放在那个曾经被畸形的氪星怪物穿透了的位置。

“因为我没能从与毁灭日的战斗中活下来，我马上就要死了。”

 

布鲁斯还保持着那个端着酒杯的姿势，他面容平静，看不出一丝波澜，但他的肩旁霎时间垮了下来，整个人褪去了强撑着的光芒，露出了颓靡的神色。

“就算是无数层的梦境也没法给予我永恒的生命，布鲁斯，它总有结束的那一天。”克拉克继续说，“我在现实世界中还有多长时间？”他声音轻柔地问道，“20比1……现实世界里的1分钟在梦里就是20分钟，在第二层梦里就是6个半小时，在第三层里是5天半，在第四层里是3个半月，在第五层里——”

“够了。”布鲁斯终于出声打断了他，“别说了。”

克拉克没再去数每一层梦境对应的时间，两个人都沉默了好一会儿，最后又是克拉克先开了口：“我信任你，布鲁斯，我对你不设防，这才是你能坚持到现在的原因——所以你不该这么对我……”他摇了摇头，发出了一声浓重的叹息，“更不应该这么对你自己……”

“回去吧，我知道你有办法。”克拉克站起身来，目光灼热又坚定地看向桌子另一边的恋人，“要么你自己来，要么……我亲自动手。”

即使在梦境里，克拉克依旧拥有着超级听力，他能听见布鲁斯牙齿用力咬合的咯咯响声，也能听到他握紧拳头的关节摩擦声。

布鲁斯压低了眉毛，和克拉克对视着。半晌，布鲁斯突然笑了出来。

“如果我就是不想回去呢……还记得三年前我们打的那一架吗，谁赢了？”

克拉克无奈地笑了笑，他用力地绷紧了手臂，用不赞成的目光审视着布鲁斯。“你总是这样，你就是不懂放弃对不对……”

布鲁斯也拉开椅子，选了一个进退皆可的防御姿势站立着。“别逼我，克拉克，不管怎么说，这毕竟是我的梦……”说话间，他已经换上了一身重甲制服——和他们三年前火药味十足的那次打斗中一模一样的款式。那支在对战毁灭日时被损毁的氪石长矛也重新出现在了他的手中，“你大可以试试看。”

他们很快扭打成了一团。

酒柜、餐桌、沙发、床……那些在现实生活中曾经给他们留下过很多美好回忆的物品在这里都化作了满地的狼藉。屋子里充斥着木屑和混凝土的残渣，装满了名酒的酒柜也倒了下来，厨房暖白色的地砖上四处流淌着葡萄红色的液体。在氪石的影响下，克拉克很快便陷入了劣势，但这并不要紧——他已经能够清楚地回忆起他是如何握着那支氪石长矛飞向毁灭日的，如果有必要，他还能再来一次。

克拉克抱着布鲁斯的肩膀冲出了他的小公寓。他一路向西飞去，从半空中把穿着重甲的男人摔进了那座立着超人雕像的广场。地面被砸出了几圈难看的裂痕，重甲在猛烈的撞击中四散解体。而布鲁斯在裂痕中央挣扎着想要起身，试图为自己扳回一局。

广场周围的人群逐渐汇集，他们有的手持小刀，有的拿着棍棒，迅速地向布鲁斯所在的地方靠拢。

“现在，你没法逃过潜意识映射的攻击了。”

克拉克身上的衬衫还沾着红酒和牛肉的汤汁，在磅礴的大雨中被染得五颜六色。他手里攥着那支长矛飘在半空，在漆黑的雨幕里看不清是什么表情。

“我们下一层见。”克拉克说道，声音里带着粗重的喘息。

还在地面上挣扎的男子很快就被淹没在了映射们组成人群里。

 

克拉克再次醒过来的时候，仍旧是在自己的公寓里，依然躺在那张铺着灰色棉麻床单的双人床上。他的手臂上贴着一根细长的管线，末端连接着一台梦境共享的仪器。

布鲁斯站在床边，手里握着一块氪石，徒手把克拉克从床上径直扔了出去。年轻的氪星人撞上了墙边的衣柜，导致几只抽屉滑了出来，把布鲁斯名贵的手表和袖扣摔了一地。

“放弃吧，布鲁斯。”克拉克从地上爬起来，拍了拍肩膀上的尘土，“我的大脑会告诉我这些都是假的，别做无用功了。”

他们再次打了起来，温馨的小公寓已经看不出原貌。克拉克没有给布鲁斯留足重新想象一身盔甲的时间，血肉之躯的男人在超级力量的压制下迅速地败下阵来……这一层梦境最终以他扭断了布鲁斯的脖子告终。

克拉克学得很快，适应得也很快。当你得知这一切都并非真实的时候，很多障眼法都会失去它本来的功效。即使蝙蝠侠有着世界上最坚定的意志，他幻想出来的氪石对超人也不再有用了。克拉克一次次地从那张双人床上醒过来，决绝地用各种手段把布鲁斯从这个世界中驱逐出去。

十几层的梦境几乎是在一瞬间就四分五裂、全盘崩塌。

起初，布鲁斯还会全力冲克拉克脸上挥拳，低沉的嘶吼从他的喉咙里喷涌而出，蜜糖色的眼睛里燃烧着无法遏制的怒火。渐渐地，他开始用话语请求克拉克的原谅，恳请他理解自己的苦衷，试图用那些动人的词汇祈求他留下来。最后，布鲁斯什么也不说了。透明的泪滴自他的眼角滑落进两鬓灰白的头发里，星星在他的眼瞳中不断坠落，棕褐色的虹膜上缠绕着痛苦、绝望、释怀还有其他各种克拉克难以分辨的情绪。

“这就是最后一层了，对吗？”

克拉克带着恋人飞上了高空，这一层梦境中的雨又变成了起初那种轻盈的雨丝，温柔的水汽在两人身周盘旋。

“留下来，克拉克，现在还不迟。”布鲁斯尽力维持着平静的语气，发出了最后一次邀请。他的面容十分平静，泪水却止不住地涌出眼眶。

“已经太迟了，布鲁斯。放手吧，哥谭需要你，世界需要你。”

“可我需要的是你。”他用力地攥着克拉克的衣襟，直直地盯着年轻人眼中熟悉的倒影，“求你了，克拉克，别——别这样对我……”

克拉克给了布鲁斯一个结实的拥抱，在后者的嘴唇上点了一个轻轻的吻。

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”

光明之子张开双臂，将黑暗骑士抛下了云端。

“再见。”

 

 

克拉克睁开眼睛的时候，首先看到的是大都会温暖又刺眼的阳光。他有些尴尬地发觉自己正漂浮在半空中，还赤裸着上半身。和他一起对战过毁灭日的希腊女战士带着另外三个奇装异服的男子站在他面前，有些警惕又期待地望着他。这让克拉克感到一阵莫名的紧张，他绷紧了肌肉，为可能到来的战斗做准备。

“克拉克。”

一个熟悉的声线从他背后传来。克拉克转过身去，正对上蝙蝠侠隐藏在面罩下的双眼。

那些破碎的梦境还有告别的话语倏地钻入了他的脑海，令他感到一阵头晕目眩。

“布鲁斯。”

他安心地放松下来，有些难为情地笑了笑，飞过去把头埋进了恋人的胸膛。

 

克拉克从戴安娜那里得知了大多数有关母盒的情况，也了解了布鲁斯为了复活他所经历的大部分艰辛与代价。他们又一起搬回了位于大都会的公寓，灰色的棉麻床单，卡其色的沙发，暖白色的厨房地砖和打劫了韦恩庄园酒窖的酒柜都完好如初。

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”克拉克扯了扯被子，从恋人的怀抱里挣脱出来，“死而复生？这真是比做梦还令人难以置信。”

布鲁斯微笑着拍了拍黑发青年的肩膀，贴近了克拉克的耳边，“永远不要低估蝙蝠侠，他总有后备计划。”

他伸手关掉了床头灯，躺了下来。克拉克还侧着身子盯着他猛瞧，睁着的双眼在黑暗中蓝得发亮。

“干嘛？还没看够？”布鲁斯揉了揉他的头发。

“我要等你先睡着，省的你又把我拽进什么稀奇古怪的梦里去。”

“好吧，好吧……晚安，克拉克。”

布鲁斯最后亲了一口恋人的鼻尖，放松地闭上了眼睛。数十层梦境下，他的技术早已炉火纯青，更何况现在他也有了足够的经验教训。

他很自信，这一次绝不会再轻易露出破绽。

**Author's Note:**

> 在盗梦电影的原设定中，筑梦超过三层基本已经是极限了，本文让老爷开挂放飞，每天一层，一口气弄了几十层梦中梦出来；原片中没有提到镇静药剂的工作原理，我假定药剂并不能中途加量以增加睡眠的时长；强效镇定药剂的作用下，在梦中死亡并不会醒来，而是有极大可能会落入limbo，这里设定是强行让老爷找到了一种既可以维持稳定睡眠状态，又不会醒不过来的完美药剂；梦中的天气与梦境主人的生理和心理状况有关，于是设定让大都会一直下雨；酥皮打毁灭日的时候卢瑟还没剃头，所以在他的潜意识里莱秃还有头发……另外还有很多设定的更改已经属于基本无法在盗梦电影的体系下自圆其说了，请大家不要认真哈哈，都是我糊弄过去的。
> 
> 激情论文期间勉力重修了一下，表达脱力，词汇匮乏，我可能永远也找不到合适的办法展现出我心中这个故事的原貌了。高中老师让摘抄好词佳句不是没有原因的。日后有可能还会再爬回来改一改……


End file.
